


cuddles and living heaters

by ineffableteddy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mako is a heater, they're just talking and being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableteddy/pseuds/ineffableteddy
Summary: Being a firebender has many perks. One of them is being the radiator of your bf.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	cuddles and living heaters

**Author's Note:**

> Can i offer you some plotless Wuko fluff in these trying times? 
> 
> I just love them so much and needed to write something cute. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> (i'm sorry if the characters are ooc)

It was snowing outside. The sun already had set, and the moon shined bright from the sky.   
Mako sat on the sofa, legs crossed, a book in his lap. When he heard the key turn in the lock, he looked up.   
  
Wu came in, shivering from the cold. “Why did I agree to stay in Republic City again? You never told me it gets this cold”, Mako’s boyfriend complained while he peeled the layers of clothing off that he wore to protect him from the cold.   
The firebender just snorted. “First: nice to see you home again after your meeting with the world leaders. Second: Doesn’t it snow in Ba Sing Se as well?” He raised an eyebrow.   
“Sure, it does. But not as much as here.”   
  
When he looked at Wu, he saw that the other man still shivered. “I think I know what you need now. Come here.”   
It was almost like a ritual they had: Wu would sit in Mako’s lap and they would cuddle until Wu would feel warmer. And so, it was also today. Sometimes they would talk about each other’s day, sometimes they would just sit there and enjoy the other’s presence.   
Today, Mako was in a talking mood.   
  
The smaller man crawled into the other’s lap and swung his arms around him. Mako laid his book beside him on the coffee table and hugged Wu back.   
Wu rested his head on Mako’s shoulder and closed his eyes.   
“Do you want to tell me about your day?” The firebender asked the other man.   
“Nothin’ much happened…meetings are boring” Wu mumbled into Mako’s shoulder. “How was yours?”   
  
“Nothing really interesting, either. Work. Trained with Korra. It gets better every day, but it’s still a long way.” He let out a sigh.   
“I’m proud of you.”, Wu said and pressed a kiss to his neck. “I don’t know a stronger person than you. I’m convinced you will manage this.”   
Mako smiled a little. “Thank you.” He placed a kiss on the other’s head.   
For a moment, it was silent in the room, Wu breathing slowly and Mako listening to their hearts beating.

  
“You know, it’s nice to have a firebender as boyfriend. You’re always warmer than me.”   
Mako snorted amused. “I’m just a heater to you?”   
“A buff, handsome, talking heater.” The taller man rolled his eyes, not noticing how his cheeks got slightly pink because of the compliment.   
“You’re worse than Bolin. My brother hasn’t got much from his fire nation heritage, but there is one thing he has and I not. You know how the people of the fire nation are infamous because they’re sensitive to cold? Bolin’s, too. You’re not the first person to use me as a heater.”   
He remembered their years on the street, how Bolin always hung onto his brother when it got colder.   
  
“I remember that Opal told me something about how your brother wants to cuddle even more when it gets cold...” Wu mumbled again.   
Mako raised an eyebrow.   
He knew that his boyfriend and Opal got along well, but he didn’t know they were so close that they talked about their partners.   
“Since when do you and Opal talk about such things?” He asked slightly amused.   
“Oh, when you date people who are related to each other you have many chances to talk. Especially on big family gatherings when a story about some cousin we don’t know comes up.”   
  
“You know you don’t have to go with me on those gatherings?”   
Wu lifted his head and looked into Mako’s eyes. “No, no. I want to go with you there. I like your family. They don’t treat me like a king, well maybe except for your grandma” Mako snorted again. “They treat me like a normal person. And I like that.” He smiled at Mako.   
  
“Do you talk about me? To Opal, I mean.”  
Wu looked away. “Sometimes. Usually about how amazing you are. And that you’re a good heater.”  
“You’re an idiot.” Mako said jokingly.   
_A very loveable idiot,_ Mako thought. He looked at his boyfriend, who smiled at him. _How did I end up being the boyfriend of a king?  
_  
He looked into his emerald green eyes he loved so much. _  
_But he also saw how tired Wu was. He had light rings under the eyes from staying up at night working through documents and trying to establish a democracy.  
  
  


“What if we move our cuddle-heating session to the bed? You look tired.”   
Wu nodded. “Carry me?” he said with his best puppy eyes. Mako rolled his eyes, but he nodded. “But hold on to me, I don’t want you to fall off me.”   
  
When Mako stood up from the sofa, his boyfriend clutched onto him, his legs still around the others waist.   
“You’re lucky you’re a light weight, otherwise I couldn’t carry you around.” Mako said jokingly. “Admit it, you like to carry me.” He could almost hear the smile on his boyfriend’s face.   
“Okay, maybe a little.”   
  
He kicked the door to their bedroom open and entered the room. Mako sat on the bed and looked at Wu.   
“You want to change in something more comfortable?” Wu pouted. “But then I would have to let go of you” The firebender raised an eyebrow and looked at him sceptically. “Okay, I’ll change.” The other man said while rolling his eyes.   
While he got up to change into his pyjama, Mako made himself comfortable on the bed. Fortunately, he had already changed in comfortable clothes when he came home.   
  
Wu had a strict evening routine, so Mako had to wait for a while. He looked outside and noticed that it was still snowing.  
He remembered all the winter where he and his brother lived on the streets. Occasionally Bolin would bend them a small shelter and Mako would keep them warm at night.   
  
Back then, it was just the two of them looking out for each other. Back then, the only person he cared for was his little brother. But now, there were so many people he cared for. Korra, Asami, Bolin, and many others. Spirits, he even cared for people like the chief.   
And he cared for _Wu.  
_ Wu, who just entered the room, now in pyjamas and ready to cuddle with his boyfriend/heater.   
  
“Missed me?” the smaller man asked jokingly when he laid next to Mako. “Mhm. Sure.” The other responded while pulling him closer.   
  
Wu draped his arms around Mako and placed a small kiss on his bare shoulder.   
By now, Mako should’ve been used to this kind of affection, but sometimes it still caught him off guard. Which Wu found surprisingly cute and made him give all the affection Mako secretly wanted.   
  


But that didn’t mean Mako wasn’t affectionate to Wu. The fact that he wasn’t used to _receive_ affection didn’t mean he wasn’t used to _give_ it. Sometimes he would just hug Wu from behind and kiss him on the neck or just bury his head in the others soft hair.   
  
“I love you.” Mako said to Wu. “I love you, too.” Wu responded while rubbing circles on the others back.   
  
Together, hugging each other tightly, they drifted off to their well-deserved sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small story. :) 
> 
> Feedback would be nice <3


End file.
